It Was Like Having a Friend
by Andromeda Khun
Summary: A strange creature is haunting the Ravenclaw dormitory, and only one girl can help...


Author's Note

House: Eagles

Class: Care of Magical Creatures

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Event: Waking up with a cockroach on your skin

Word Count: 969

Moonlight slanted through the dormitory windows and all was quiet in the Ravenclaw rooms, save for the odd midnight studier. A yelp sounded from a bed, and a dark splotch scurried away from the noise. The splotch moved to another bed, the Ravenclaw who attempted to hit it barely missing. The patch of darkness bolted under a wall, and all was quiet again in the dormitory.

Sometime after midnight, a first year Ravenclaw awoke to a strange tickling on her wrist. She sat up slowly, staring at the creature currently scuttling along her arm.

"By the Lost Diadem," Luna whispered, "I've found a Fuzzle Bane!"

She walked to the common room to examine the creature more closely in the torchlight. It had an amber shell, intelligent onyx eyes, two thin antennae, and was about the size of Luna's finger. When she looked in the Fuzzle Bane's eyes, Luna could see confusion and surprise, both expressions she was familiar with.

One of the Ravenclaws studying at a table glanced at Luna and inhaled sharply.

"Luna!" Penelope Clearwater hissed, "What are you doing-no, _why_ are you sniffing a _cockroach_?"

Luna sniffed again and dreamily replied, "Fuzzle Banes have the most delightful aromas. Do you want to smell it?"

The prefect sighed and rubbed at her brow as though she had a headache. Luna sympathized. The Nargles were particularly thick tonight. "Look, Luna, just go back to sleep. We'll figure out what to do with your cockroach tomorrow, okay?"

Taking Luna's silence as acquiescence, Penelope strode out of the common room, extinguishing the lights, and muttering about her Charms test the next day.

The lights faded, leaving Luna in darkness. She hummed quietly, then whispered to the Fuzzle Bane, "It seems I must keep my discovery secret for another night. But don't worry, I'll present you to Professor Filch in the morning."

At these words, the Fuzzle Bane jumped straight up and scurried out of Luna's hands. "Wait!" Luna cried.

The creature rapidly shot toward the closed door that led out of the Ravenclaw Tower. Immediately, she followed it. Even when the Fuzzle Bane crawled under the door, Luna seemed completely unconcerned and opened the door to exit the Ravenclaw Tower. In truth, she had been expecting this. Another unique property of Fuzzle Banes was they would challenge any worthy humans, sometimes leading them to treasure-or better, other Fuzzle Banes. Luna regarded the creature again, and dubbed it Fuzz.

The moment Luna stepped out into the corridor, Fuzz practically jumped back into her hands. This time, she could almost see relief in his-she'd decided he was male- eyes. A Fuzzle Bane in hand, Spectrespecs on her head, and Butterbeer corks around her neck, Luna Lovegood was shocked to her core. Someone or something at Hogwarts might actually regard her as a friend.

Frantically, Fuzz began butting his head against the front of her hand, and Luna took the hint. Confidently, she marched forward, the moonlight and starlight illuminating her way as though she had been transported to the land of the Aeropath. Fuzz nudged left, so she automatically turned left. Eyes glazing, Luna began daydreaming. So, did one have to ask to be Sorted into Gryffindor? Obviously, Hermione Granger was a born Ravenclaw, yet she was placed in Gryffindor. Or, did the Sorting rely on how one was raised or the environment they grew up in? It did seem odd how all seven of the Weasleys were Sorted into Gryffindor. If only Ginny had been placed in Ravenclaw… maybe then Luna would know what friendship was….

Unexpectedly, a door came out of nowhere and collided with her. Luna crashed to the ground, but somehow twisted in time to avoid crushing Fuzz.

That was the scene Professor Minerva McGonagall saw when she opened her door. A small Ravenclaw girl contorted on the ground, holding a small hand up with _something_ wiggling in it.

Luna looked up, "Oh, hello Professor. Fancy meeting you here."

"This is my office, Ms…"

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. And I didn't know your office was here; I was just following the orders of my Fuzzle Bane."

If Professor McGonagall was confused, she hid it well. Instead, the professor helped Luna stand, and directed her into the office. "So," Professor McGonagall settled into her chair, "you are a first year, correct?"

"Time can be very perplexing. Perhaps we are just remembering things forwards, while we age backwards…" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and Luna added, "But yes, by our current understanding of time, I am a first year."

The professor sighed. "Then I will be more lenient, but first, you must give me some sort of explanation. Why would a first year decide to sneak out of her house in the middle of the night?! And a Ravenclaw, no less!"

"Why, I was just responding to the promptings of my Fuzzle Bane." Luna opened her hand to reveal the creature.

McGonagall regarded her sternly . "A _cockroach?_! You think that a cockroach-"

Then the professor caught sight of the creature, which was frantically waving its front two legs.

"Mr. Anderson," she breathed, "What did you do?"

Luna opened her mouth, but Professor McGonagall was already running towards the door. "_Stay here_," she commanded, "and wait for me to come back!"

Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall returned with a frantically puffing Professor Flitwick.

The short Charms teacher took one look at the creature, and said, "That's him alright." In one motion, he and Professor McGonagall raised their wands.

Luna stepped in front of Fuzz. "Don't hurt him! Fuzzle Banes are completely harmless!"

Then, Fuzz leapt to the ground, and the professors pointed, aimed and fired.

"_Unanimagusio_!"

In the place where the cockroach once was, sat a young man in Ravenclaw robes. And his first words were, "Thank you, Luna."


End file.
